Talk:Deadlock (episode)
Long Teaser This teaser is almost 07m00 long before opening credits. Are there any longer ones in this franchise's history? : has a similar length, not sure which is longer. --OuroborosCobra talk 00:37, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Weird sound Hey people, did anyone notice the sound at the moment the fire broke out on the bridge? It's around the time 16m35s, and it sounds to me just like Protoss of Starcraft universe warped in their buildings... What was first? It is definitely there Funny quote Doctor: "Status." (referring to Naomi Wildman's cell membranes) Kes: "It doesn't look good, Doctor, the baby's cell membranes won't stabilize." Doctor: "Increase the osmotic..." (noises occur near sickbay, then proton burst occurs, causing minor explosions) "...That's not helping." I love this quote--should it be included in the quotes section? :Please review MA:QUOTE and decide for yourself, but my opinion we shouldn't include quotes just because they are funny- they need to be memorable or have some sort of meaning behind them.--31dot 18:22, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Bottle Show? This episode is not really a bottle show. It may be entirely set on Voyager, but itt features many special effects sequences of all kinds, CG, makeup, explosions, lots of action and numerous extras. It just happens to take place on the ship but it is not typical of bottle episodes at all. :We probably need some sort of statement from the crew of the episode or the writers that it was intended as a bottle show. was intended as a bottle show, but does feature lots of special effects(and ended up being an expensive episode), that could be the case here, but I'm not sure.--31dot 12:14, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Ship Self Destruct Did anyone notice that only one crew member was needed to initiate the self destruct sequence? Are there any other episodes where this is the case? I thought at least Capitan and First Officer were needed for this, and sometimes the Security Chief is needed too? --T'vana of the house of Kor 13:49, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :Probably a change in the design of the Intrepid-class self-destruct feature. The Constitution-class required three, the Galaxy-class two, and the Intrepid only one. -Angry Future Romulan 13:52, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanx Angry Future Romulan :) Seems like a bit of a security risk though --T'vana of the house of Kor 14:03, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :I guess Starfleet felt that, since the Intrepid was designed for mission-specific operations and combat, and not peaceful exploration, the need might arise for the captain to take matters into her own hands. -Angry Future Romulan 15:18, April 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Please note that are for discussing changes to the article, and are not for general discussion of the subject. We do now have the MA Forums which are for general discussion.--31dot 15:21, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Removed continuity notes * This episode introduces the notion of a "silent countdown" for the auto-destruct sequence. It would be again used as a minor plot point in . * In this episode, Janeway-2 has Janeway-1 promise that she'll get the crew home. "Endgame" establishes that Janeway-1 honors that promise... with another Janeway to help. * Unlike in other Star Trek incarnations, in this episode, when Janeway-2 initiates the self-destruct sequence for Voyager, the computer does not ask for concurrent authorization from any other member of the bridge crew, though this also happens in . * Reference to 47: While attempting to find options to contact the other Voyager, B'Elanna had tried to remodulate the com frequency carrier five times on 47 different frequencies. * While watching the computer schematic of the doubling effect, the screen heading displays "Scan Analysis 4077." 4077 was the unit number on M*A*S*H and is another often-referenced number in various episodes of recent Star Trek series. Removed the above notes; the latter two notes need citations that those specific instances are "references", the self-destruct notes should be on that article, the Janeways note is unneccesary.--31dot 23:39, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Harry Kim's deaths This page says that this episode contains the second of two times that Harry Kim "dies," however he in fact dies 3 times as the third occurs in the fifth season episode "Timeless." One might argue that he doesn't actually "die" there, because he sends the timeline altering message before the ship he is on blows up, but you do see the explosion in the episode and additionally the page for "Timeless" mentions that it contains the third instance of him dying. I would like to change this, but I do not have experience editing wiki pages so I'm unsure of the proper protocols. 21:15, October 30, 2011 (UTC)Galkar :The proper protocol is to be bold in editing. :-) If someone disagrees they can bring it up here.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 00:19, October 31, 2011 (UTC)